Jack Evennett
Jack Evennett is an Atlantean politician, and member of the National Party of Atlantis (ex Atlantis Liberal Party) Biography Jack Evennett was born in the suburbs of Leeds to a middle class family. He was grown up being taught traditional conservative capitalist values. His father was a baker and mother a maths teacher. Jack went to state nursery, primary and secondary schools, where he achieved straight As and A-Stars in his Maths, English and Science, despite him suffering significant personal bereavement (his mother and father died in a car crash at age 15). He did particularly well in his Geography, Politics and Psychology A Levels where he came out on top with three A*s. He went on to Leeds University to study Politics, Psychology & Sociology along with Geography. Once he finished his PPS and Geography degree, he went on to be a Psychologist. He soon grew tired of his career as a Psychologist, however, and went on to teach Geography, where he discovered that teaching children was not something he enjoyed. He finally went on to venture into the world of politics, joining the Atlantis Liberal Party, and becoming the Liberal Party Whip at just 35, where he was unhappy with the coalition and decided to join the National Party of Atlantis following the coalition's separation. Educational History Jack left school with A* A-Levels (UK) in Politics, Psychology and Geography. He went on to University to study Politics, Psychology and Sociology and then Geography, after that he became a Psychologist from 21-28 and whilst he was doing that, did a PGCE to become a Teacher of Geography and he did that for six years. He left teaching to serve the people and still does to this day. Senator Voting Record The Governor General's Speech 2016 - Aye. (Party Whip - Liberal - Aye) Liberal Government No Confidence Vote - Aye. (Party Whip - National - Aye) Budget 2016 - Nay. (Party Whip - National - Nay) 100% Loyal to Whip Record Personality Jack has been well known to love wine, chocolate and dogs. He is very tidy and well-mannered, and everything that he owns has to be perfect. Jack has been described as "bubbly, warm hearted and an all round dog lover". He loves his two dogs: Mina and Marley (Lhasa Apsos) to whom he brings up in quite a few of his speeches. In his office, he has a giant portrait of his two dogs, two children, himself and Chanel. He has always loved great figures like Margaret Thatcher and Winston Churchill, hence the pictures of them on his desk. When Jack was a teacher, past students have described him as "fun", "smart", "sound" and "bubbly". He liked to teach in what is described as an unconventional way, which payed off when all of his students passed their exams yearly. He tends to bring this unconventional way of working into Politics. Before his career teacher, he was a Psychologist. He was described as "patient" and "sympathetic". He is known for possessing a rebellious streak, and has proven willing to speak against his party, calling them out if they go against their core voters. Category:Politicians Category:ALP Members